Within the field of bow hunting and archery, a peep, clarifier or diopter is understood to be a viewfinder connected to the bow string, which is aligned with the main viewer of the bow frame, generally located at the junction between the two branches, in order to achieve a very precise shot.
In general, viewfinders consist of a disc or a cylinder with a central opening in the shape of a through-hole between the ends of the cylinder, and channels defined in an exterior framework which allow for connection to the string. As already specified, the central opening of the viewfinder must be aligned with the viewer of the bow in order to achieve a precise shot on target. Thus, the first limitation of current viewfinders arises from the fact that their alignment capacity is limited by the size of the opening.
On the other hand, due to the need to open the bow prior to shooting, the string tends to rotate. Said rotation of the string also produces a rotation of the viewfinder attached thereto, which displaces an inner circle of said viewfinder and causes that, when looking through it, an oval, rather than a circular, figure is observed; this leads to centring and, therefore, shooting errors.
Moreover, since the viewfinder is habitually equipped with only two trails defined on the lateral surface thereof, which are designed to house the bow string and thus connect both elements to one another, it is not completely fixed in the correct position and may undergo displacements during the hunting or the shooting due to abrupt blows or movements, thereby misadjusting the previous centring of the viewfinder performed during the installation thereof.
Moreover, during the practice of outdoor hunting or shooting, in general there is direct incidence of sunlight on the viewfinder, on both the front and the rear parts, with the consequent production of reflections inside the viewfinder which hinder the correct viewing of the central circle that indicates the correct centring, thereby also causing shooting errors.